


The Cute Homicidal Boy From Another State

by mthevlamister



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: ? - Freeform, Dear evan Hansen mentioned, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, JD is protective, Jealous Jeremy, Like, Lots of Cursing, M/M, Michael isn't depressed, Poor Michael, Post-Canon, Post-Squip, Two Endings, Veronica is still friends with JD, a killer loves him, cursing, eh, for once, for some reason?, i don't know why, i feel bad, jealous Jason Dean, jealous jd, like one or two people will die, slushie ship, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mthevlamister/pseuds/mthevlamister
Summary: "--And Michael!"or in which JD wants to keep Michael as his own and will kill anyone who says otherwise!Update: at the end there are two endings for the reader to choose which they prefer.





	1. Meeting each other

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests~

******Michael's Side******

"Who are we waiting for again?"

"My mom's best friend's daughter or something, I don't know her okay Jeremy?"

"Sorry I asked Jenna."

The SQUIP squad (plus Michael) were waiting for a girl named Veronica Sawyer. A few days ago Jenna got a text saying that this girl and her friend Jason Dean were coming over; everyone was excited and nervous, mostly excited.

"--and honestly I don't get freezing your brain JD." 

All of them looked up, Jenna smiling and waving at a girl who waved back.

"Thought you didn't know her--ow!" Jeremy mumbled before being stepped on harshly by Jenna.

"See that kid there?" JD, they assumed that was who the boy was, pointed at Michael--well, more like his drink. "He gets it. Slushies do the trick when all you want to do is die."

". . . I don't want to die." Michael said, taking a sip of his drink. "It's just good man. I love my slushies; sev-lev, man, sev-lev."

"JD no." Veronica, they assumed that's who Jenna was waving at, said. "Count with me, okay? One, two--"

"FUCK IT!" JD said--well, shouted--grinning. He walked over and slung an arm around Michael. "I'm already sold on this one."

"Ha, well hello." Jeremy said in an aggressive tone. He didn't want his best friend taken away from him; not again that is. "You're Veronica and Jason Dean, correct?"

"That's us, he prefers JD! Jenna, it's been forever!" Veronica hugged the gossip queen.

"We haven't seen each other since first grade!" Jenna laughed, hugging back. "I did text a lot though."

"I know! I responded!"

"What happened to not knowing-- OW! What the fuck Jenna?!" Jake gasped in pain from the force of Jenna's stomp.

"Well introductions! This is Brooke, Chloe, Jake, Rich, Jeremy, Christine, and Michael!" Jenna smiled.

"Cute name." JD whispered to Michael, making the tanner of the two blush.

"Your name too." Michael blurted out. He wasn't used to flirting, he didn't flirt. "Yeah, your name! Jason Dean!"

Jeremy's eyes narrowed at JD, who smirked back.

"JD prefers--" Veronica started but was cut off by JD himself.

"This one can say my name, 'Ronica."

"Okaaaaaay, well anyway, to my house for food and games." Jenna smiled, leading her friends and the two new members to her house.

~ ~ ~

"I'm jutht thaying you two would make a cute couple." Rich sat with the group in Jenna's room, pointing at Jeremy and Michael. "Boyf riendth. I want to say I called it."

"We're just friends Rich, besides, Christine and I are dating." Jeremy smiled at his friend. "Right player one?"

"Yeah, no I wouldn't date Jeremy because he's practically my brother. I know everything about him, all his secrets, his allergies, his old crushes." Michael counted what he knew on his fingers, keeping track of it all. "I know his favorite games, and that he is 100% straight."

"Yeah, like how I know all of your secrets, your crushes, your favorite color, how you own weed socks, and that you are 110% gay." Jeremy said, grinning. "We'd never fit for that and also because Michael has a thing for a different type. He used to have the biggest crush Danny Phantom--"

"Jeremy Heere, I'll have you know I was seven! Plus he was emo and god damn. You had a crush on Carly from ICarly! Why couldn't you mention my huge crush on Connor Murphy when we watched a bootleg of Dear Evan Hansen. I would let Connor Murphy push me anyday, god--" Michael was cut off by a groan of disgust from Brooke.

"I agree with Brooke, Evan was better." Christine smiled.

"Jared! Jared!" Veronica said. "He was hilarious, I loved him." 

"So, you like bad boys?" JD looked at Michael, he then looked at Christine. "You like the awkward ones, easy to tell." He glanced at Jeremy to prove his point. He, then, turned to Veronica. "I knew you liked assholes."

"He's not an asshole, he's funny! He also has trust issues, and no I don't like that." Veronica laughed.

"I don't know, doethn't everyone love athholeth?" Rich joked. "I do."

"You just like men." Jake pushed his friend lightly. Chloe snickered, nodding along with her boyfriend.

"Thut up."

"I mean it is true Richard." Michael let out a laugh.

"Michael want to stay over tonight?" Jeremy asked, seemingly out of nowhere. In all honest, JD pissed him off with the 'awkward' comment. "I want to try out the sequel to Apo--"

"YOU GOT IT?!" Michael screeched. He climbed away from JD (who silently protested) to hug Jeremy. "This is why we're best friends, you get me!"

"Aw, be sure to send pics of Michael tweaking out over the game." Jenna smiled sweetly. "I'll share with this group okay?"

"Of course, I promise." Jeremy said. "We should go, c'mon." 

With that they left.

******JD's Side******

"Veronica, why am I with you on this trip?" JD was holding both their luggage. "I know we're friends, but still--"

"Because if I left you you'd kill our whole town. Jenna should be here somewhere."

"I'd freeze my brain!"

"It didn't work before, and honestly I don't get freezing your brain JD!" Veronica said, smiling at him. She turned to see a girl waving, the girl waved back. JD frowned, looking away from the girl to some guy near the girl--he had a slushie. JD nudged Veronica's side.

"See that kid? He gets it. Slushies do the trick when all you want to do is die." JD grinned at the guy, he was kind of cute. He had glasses and really nice hair.

". . . I don't want to die." The guy said, taking a huge gulp of his drink. What JD would do for a sip of that damn slushie. "It's just good man. I love my slushies; sev-lev, man, sev-lev."

Oh god, JD wanted to marry him. He said 'sev-lev', JD heard Veronica counting but cut her off. He ran over to the 'sev-lev' boy, putting an arm around him crying "FUCK IT!" as he went. "I'm already sold on this one." Some tall kid glared at him and talked. JD blocked everyone else out, looking at the boy in his arms blush under his gaze.

He felt a sense of protectiveness wash over him.

That was his blush now.

"---and Michael!" Jenna, that girl, pointed at the boy JD wanted to keep.

"Cute name." he whispered to Michael, the now named boy. He had to bite his tongue as Michael stumbled over the complement, calling him "Jason Dean". Veronica tried to correct Michael but JD put his hand up. "This one can say my name, 'Ronica."

God this kid was going to be fun.

~ ~ ~

JD was in Jenna's house now, the short one with the red streak who had a shipping problem was trying to convince the tall one to date JD's Michael. Michael and the tall one (JD should ask everyone's name again) started saying things they knew about each other, it didn't interest JD until he heard each fictional character (well, only two but let him have this). They were all pretty emo characters, JD was emo.

Perfect.

"So, you like bad boys?" JD asked Michael, he could see Veronica giving him a weird look so he turned to the girl dating the tall one. "You like awkward ones, easy to tell." his eyes stopped at the tall one, then he turned to Veronica. "I knew you liked assholes."

There was a debate about assholes, the short shipper making some sex joke. JD didn't care, he was close to Michael, leaning a bit closer. He could've gotten closer but the tall asshole (maybe the girl liked assholes, because the tall one was acting like one) said something about a game and then just like that they were gone.

JD wanted to kill that tall kid.

JD was going to kill that tall kid.


	2. Hanging With Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy defends himself and the SQUIP squad finds out more about JD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let him blep!

The SQUIP Squad (plus Veronica) couldn't help but notice a strange pattern when they would all go out together. 

The pattern was that Michael would stay behind and talk to Jeremy for the first half of the get together while JD would stay in the front and listen to Veronica talk to the squad. It was the simple part, the second half was always the part that made everyone confused.

Somehow, without anyone seeing, Michael and JD would end up in the middle with JD having his arm wrapped around Michael's waist and Michael's hand on JD's arm. If anyone tried to pull one away the other would tighten their grip. Jeremy never saw Michael leave his side and the rest never saw JD pause in walking to see Michael. It was almost scary how well the two fit with one another.

Like now, for example.

"So anyway, the way you kill the dragon is you--" Michael was going on his daily speech of how to win a game when he felt JD slide his hand around him.

"Madeline said--" Jenna was on her rant when JD felt Michael's hand grab his arm.

It was a comforting position for both of them.

"Um, Michael? Wouldn't that, I don't know, fail?" Jake asked Michael (he would deny ever asking this later) about the dragon fighting idea.

"No, because you have it under the sleeping potion!" Michael defended with passion, sticking out his tongue slightly.

"Don't blep." Jeremy said, putting a hand over Michael's face.

"Look, just because you're a furry--"

"I'm not a furry." 

"--I can't blep? Let me have this Jeremy." Michael smiled at his friend.

"You're a furry?" JD asked, smirking. "Woah."

"I'm not a--seriously Michael?" Jeremy glared, crossing his arms. "Can you stop telling people I'm a furry?"

"No." Michael blepped once more, much to Jeremy's displeasure (and JD's pleasure).

"It's okay Jeremy, we all accepted it." Brooke put a hand on her ex-boyfriend's arm, smiling. "We still love you for you!"

"Brooke not you too!" Jeremy groaned.

"Viva la Jeremy the furry." Rich snickered.

"I hate you all."

~ ~ ~

"You are going to die from sugar." Veronica was looking at Michael's cart, it was filled with sugary snacks and candies. She didn't even bother mentioning the huge slushie in his hand.

"Nah, this is for the aftermath of weed. I crave love after getting high; food is the perfect replacement for that." Michael smiled, taking a sip of his slushie. "Ask Jeremy, he's there when I get high usually."

"So you two have been friends since you were kids?" Veronica asked, smiling. "Like me and Martha, except I bet you never left Jeremy to be popular like I did--"

"I left Michael." Jeremy said, looking at Michael, mouthing 'sorry'. "I wanted to be popular so I took a drug and it blocked him from my view and I let it."

"Oh gosh I'm sorry." Veronica frowned.

"So now you guys are in a world where Marthas and Heathers get along? Is this heaven?" JD asked, he turned to Veronica. "Did I blow up that night? I remember you telling me to throw the bomb away was that just a delusion?"

"Heathers and. . . Marthas?" Christine tilted her head slightly.

"A bomb?!" Chloe looked. . . excited?

"Popular and unpopular." Veronica said to Christine, then turned to JD. "JD, would you explain the bomb?"

"Oh, yeah I'm a homicidal maniac and I killed half my high school during the school year. I tried to blow up the school but someone wouldn't let me." JD shot a look at Veronica, like this was totally normal.

"This is why we broke up, you chose killing my friends over me. Don't worry, JD went to therapy." Veronica told the group, most of who were freaking out.

"Michael, hey wanna check out this weird candy?" Jeremy laughed nervously, dragging Michael away from JD.

"Oh no, he took Michael away from me." JD pouted. "Veronica I want the sev-lev guy back."

"I probably scared the hell out of him." Veronica smiled. "JD killed two assholes who tried to have sex with me when I said no and one girl who was trying to ruin my life. He'd never hurt anyone like you unless you tried to take someone important away from him."

". . . Please don't hurt Jeremy." Christine spoke up. "Since he took Michael away from this area don't hurt him."

JD just shrugged before picking up a magazine.

Jeremy, meanwhile, was talking to Michael. "I don't trust him, he killed people Michael!"

"I know, didn't Veronica say he went to therapy for that? I'll trust him for now." Michael smiled. "He's kind of hot too, like total bad boy."

"You. . . Michael you have a crush on a homicidal maniac?" Jeremy grinned. "Okay good, I thought you were going to pull a me and make him your best friend."

"What?! I'm not cruel enough to pull a you!" Michael mock gasped making Jeremy laugh.

Jeremy was still laughing, now leaning against Michael when the group decided to check on the two. 

"Damn, you two aren't kithing." Rich booed. 

"Rich that's Christine's boyfriend." Jenna said.

"I will go down with the thip dammit!"

~ ~ ~

 The group was watching a movie at Michael's house, _Bambi_ ("Rich I'm not a fucking furry" "Uh-huh, we all know you think the deer ith thexy" "I'm going to strangle you") to be exact.

Michael was trying to concentrate on the movie when all of sudden Bambi's mother died. That got his attention.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Michael screeched. "THAT IS NOT OKAY!"

"Have you never seen this movie?" Veronica asked, looking up at him.

"I never let him watch movies like these for this very reason. He hasn't seen _Finding Nemo_ either." Jeremy mumbled, watching the movie. "I showed him _Lilo and Stitch_ once, he was a mess."

"B-Because it was sad okay?!" Michael tried to defend himself, struggling over tears. "I felt bad f-for Sitch! N-now Bambi doesn't h-have a mom!"

Jeremy sighed and put an arm around his best friend, ignoring JD's glare. "Let it out man."

"Michael I'm gonna cry now." Brooke teared up, letting some fall. "This is sad!"

Jake coughed, trying to hold back tears. "C'mon man I-I was doing a good job not crying over a stupid deer!"

"That deer ith not thtupid!" Rich sniffed.

"Why is everyone crying?" Jenna looked up from her phone. "It's a fictional character--"

"SHUT UP JENNA!" The Crying Squad (tm) shouted.

"Sorry I said anything." Jenna waved them off, going back to her phone.

~ ~ ~

"I'm going to assume you're all staying here?" Jeremy said, trying to make sure Michael didn't cry himself to death.

"Well, if you don't mind!" Chloe smiled.

"Jeremy, I hate to break it to you, but I have plans to get high." Michael said, stretching. "I bought all that food for a reason."

"Go get high outside." Jeremy pushed him.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Michael's loud gasp along with that shout made everyone but Jeremy jump slightly. "Jeremy Heere! How dare you?! The basement is where I get high all the time! You go outside!"

"No." Jeremy said, sitting on Michael's beanbag chair. 

"Well I'm getting high down here, you are all invited to stay or leave." Michael turned to the rest of the group. 

They decided to stay.

~ ~ ~

When Jenna woke up the next day she saw Michael had fallen asleep on JD's lap. She took a picture and posted it on all her social media accounts.

It was good to have gossip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do requests~


	3. A First Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenna went on a trip, leaving a letter explaining to the group that her parents left Veronica and JD in charge of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already know the end~  
> Also, I had a slushie yesterday and I had to get my girlfriend to help me drink it. It was freaking huge! Why are the slushie cups so big?! I don't need that much sugar!

Veronica was the first to wake up with a sticky note on her forehead. It was Jenna's handwriting, saying:

_Hi Veronica, I got a call from my parents saying they needed me to visit my grandfather because he's in the hospital. I'm leaving you and JD in charge of my house while I'm gone!_

_-Jenna_

Veronica smiled. That was so like Jenna, to just up and leave. She shook JD awake, watching with amusement as he untangled himself from Michael.

"What's up?" JD asked in a groggy voice.

"Jenna went on a trip so we have to make sure her house doesn't burn down--" Veronica started but was cut off when Michael sat up (almost as he was possessed) and slapped his hand over her mouth. "mm, whh, mph?!" Veronica tried to remove Michael's hand but it was stuck.

"Rich is sensitive about houses burning." Michael whispered, finally moving his hand. "I don't want to have to deal with a panic attack this morning." Michael laid down again, falling back to sleep.

"Sorry, understood." Veronica smiled, finally noticing JD glaring at her. "What?"

"I was cuddling with him and he's hot. Why'd you wake me up?" JD whined before looking at Michael, touching the boy's cheek. Michael muttered something in his sleep and leaned into JD's touch.

"Sorry, enjoy pining after this kid all summer. You have college starting late August, what will you do then?" Veronica dropped to a whisper to make sure Michael wouldn't wake up again. She opened her phone and began to scroll through Instagram.

"Lock him in my suitcase and take him with me wherever I go, obviously." JD whispered, smiling. He moved his hand down Michael's shoulder.

"Holy shit you two cuddling is all over, JD what--"

"I saw. Jenna woke me up by accident on her way out and I couldn't sleep, I'm a bit upset but I'll freeze my brain later; I'm more worried about Michael, I don't know if he'll be okay with this." 

"Be okay with the fact you two are all over Instagram?" Jake's voice was hushed and both turned towards the owner of the voice. "He might, but knowing Michael he'll pretend to be okay no matter what."

"If you guys are going to talk wake me up." Brooke groaned from her spot next to Chloe, shaking her awake.

"Oh if you woke me up I'm waking up everyone else. " Chloe turned on her phone, turning it up to full volume, and blasting music.

"Oh come on Chloe!" Jeremy sat up, pouting. Rich jumped and grabbed Jeremy's arm in fear. Christine looked like she wanted to cry.

Michael continued to sleep.

"Jeremy wake him up!" Brooke whined, moving closer.

"Wait, first check your phone, well check Jenna's Instagram at least." Jeremy said.

All of them opened their phone, all seeing Michael curled up with JD. Some of them 'aww'ed and others smiled. Rich made a fake puking noise, earning a glare from JD.

"Okay, okay I'll wake him up now. Hey, Jeremy Heere is the worst person ever and he deserves to die alone--" Jeremy was cut off by Michael sitting up.

"Whoever said that will die!" Michael looked around until his eyes settled on Jeremy, they narrowed slightly. "You little shit, you just wanted to wake me up!"

"He'th a tall thit Michael." Rich said, throwing a pillow at his head. Another glare from JD.

"Michael, is that how you wake up?" Brooke tilted his head. "For Jeremy?"

"He woke up for Rich earlier." Veronica smiled sweetly at Brooke.

Michael covered Rich's ears, ignoring the protest he received from the shorter boy. "They mentioned houses burning down, of course I'd wake up. I have to protect Richard!" Rich batted Michael's hands away. "I'd wake up to defend any of you, obviously."

"That's so sweet Michael!" Christine cooed. She climbed over to Jeremy and hugged his arm, turning to him. "Isn't it?"

"He's done it since I was four, it loses the cuteness scale after a bit." Jeremy smiled as Michael mock gasped.

"I'm not cute to you?! I'm hurt!" Michael faked a sniff.

"You're very cute." JD muttered, laying back down. "I'm going back to sleep, wake me up if someone is on fire and needs to be put out."

"I'm making pancakes." Michael stretched, getting up. "I assume everyone but Jason wants them."

"Jason Dean if you're using my full name Michael." JD frowned. "Make me pancakes."

"Okay, fine."

~ ~ ~

Everyone went home but JD stayed with Michael. Jeremy tried to stay but his dad said he had to go, Michael made sure he knew JD was going to be nice and not hurt him. So far that was the case, sitting in the basement just talking. JD told Michael the full story about the 'suicides' in his old town, about his father, about his mother. Michael told JD about the SQUIP, about Jake's Halloween party, about how he saved the school.

They were an unlikely pair, one who wanted to blow up his school and one who saved his school.

"Want to play a video game?" Michael asked, smiling a bit. "It'd be fun."

"Yeah, I'll play. I'll crush you." JD put an arm around Michael.

"No, let's play a two-player game where we protect each other."

"Then I will do anything in my power to keep you safely in my arms."

"That's gay man."

"Your rainbow patch says you're gay, I'm bi. Let's play."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests, send them!


	4. Asking One Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard: I have to go to a summer workshop
> 
> How many people have summer activities? Why did no one let Michael know at first?  
> Well, at least something good came from that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think JD is taller? Unsure.

Michael woke up to many notifications on his phone and the smell of eggs.

**Richard: I have to go to a summer workshop, my dad signed me up without my knowledge.**

**Jake: Did you get Rich's message?**

**Player Two: That sucks, what Rich sent. Did you get it?**

**Brooke: first Jenna, now Rich? Lol, I have somewhere to go soon too. This is really ironic that almost all of us have plans**

**Chloe: do you wonder if Rich fought his dad before going?? I can see it!**

**Christine: poor Rich, right????**

Michael quickly replied to all of them and stood up to find the source of the eggs. He walked upstairs to the kitchen, his mouth watering slightly. When was the last time he had eggs? He didn't know, all he knew was he wanted some at the moment. Didn't he use to hate eggs? Did he? He didn't know, god it smelled good. Why did he want eggs so badly? Since when were there eggs in his fridge?

Well, there was no real answer to any of those questions, but JD making eggs in the kitchen was the only answer Michael needed.

"Woah, first keeping me in your arms forever and now eggs? Are you proposing to me?" Michael hugged the taller boy from behind. "Are they for me?"

"Yes sir, they are indeed. Are you hanging out with any of your friends today?" JD put the eggs on a plate and gave it to Michael. "Or do I get to keep you?"

"Sadly no, as long as Veronica and you are here the whole group will pay attention to you--or as many of them are left, they all seem to have plans." Michael looked upset for a second but as he took a bite of the eggs his eyes lightened up. "Holy fuck Jason Dean! This is perfect! Okay, yes propose to me now, I'll marry you."

"Well, I--"

"MICHAEL! JD! I CAME IN AND---are those eggs?" Jake walked in with Chloe wrapped around his waist. "We invited ourselves in because Jeremy gave us the key, he's waiting outside in Brooke's car. Are you not sharing eggs with us? First I have to deal with Christine making out with Jeremy now this?"

"They're for Michael." JD mumbled, moving away from said boy. He was very mad at Jake, like absolutely pissed because the moment was ruined. The super romantic (to JD) moment.

"Sorry, sorry. Anyway, Brooke wants to take us to Pinkberry." Chloe waved JD off, grabbing Michael's arm. "Let's go!"

 _I will kill them for this!_ was all JD could think.

~ ~ ~

"JD? Don't you think it's weird everyone started having plans?" Veronica asked on their way in. "Maybe they all hate us."

It was a joke, JD knew this, but he tensed slightly. Michael looked at him with worry. "Hey, Jason Dean you know we love you right?"

"Yeah, yeah. I-I guess I'm not used to people actually liking me, connections are new. Now show me what flavor is the best."

~ ~ ~

"Oh my god it's been four days." 

A hushed whisper from a feminine voice.

"Shh, let them have this." 

Another female voice whispered.

Two boys holding hands and kissing, it was an awkward kiss. One of them with plenty of experience from Veronica, the other completely new to kissing.

It wasn't the most romantic kiss, but it was still something.

"Hey, get a room guys c'mon!"

A male voice, deeper.

Jake's voice.

Not a whisper.

JD was the first to pull away, glaring at Jake. He hugged Michael close to his chest, running fingers through his hair. It seemed like Jake was ruining a lot of things for the older male.

"Man, I was making out with a soon to be college dude Jake, shouldn't you cheer for me?" Michael whined, leaning against JD. 

"Four days." Christine said like a protective mother. "Too soon!"

"Veronica broke into my house after two conversations, I'm pretty sure four days of nonstop talking is a little better." JD glared at Christine for two seconds before returning to Jake who shivered under his glare.

"I mean they're not wrong, we're jumping into things. Take me on a date first!" Michael laughed.

"Okay, we'll go on a date." JD replied with seriousness. 

"Wait really?! Sick man!" Michael's eyes were wide.

"Yes."

~ ~ ~

Jake got home and saw a letter from his parents in the mail.

Opening it he found out they wanted him to join them.

He grew excited and texted Chloe to let her know.

**Jake: Babe, I'm running with my parents. I'll write you okay?**

**Chloe: You better write me.**

**Jake: I promise!**

It was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take requests--jeez how long am I going to say this?


	5. The First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if you read the book (Ned Vizzini is my favorite author) you'd know Michael hooked up with a girl named Nicole at Jake's house party~ Isn't that cool?  
> So I will reference that.  
> I used to do fun facts on my fanfic.net account and I miss that so here's one: all of Michael's date worries at the start were mine on my first date with my girlfriend~  
> Also I'm really fucking ace.

Michael was fidgeting slightly, it was probably because he never really went on a date before. He had made out with a girl at Jake's and said he was 'dating' her, but she left him awhile ago--well he left her because he was gay. What do you wear when you go on a date? Did he wear a button down shirt? Where were they going? Was he supposed to plan their date? JD asked him out, why should he plan? He texted Jake.

**Michael: hey Jake, can you come over real quick?**

**Michael: dude respond!**

Michael cursed, texting Jeremy.

**Michael: Jeremy come over. NOW**

**_Player Two is typing..._ **

**Player Two: I'm on my way.**

**Michael: secretly bring Veronica, make some excuse! She knows him more than we do!**

_**Player Two is typing...** _

**Player Two: Got it.**

Now all Michael had to do was wait.

Well that sucked.

~ ~ ~

"So you're--lemme catch my breath!" Jeremy was doubled over, laughing his ass off. He was laughing at Michael's insistence that this was the biggest problem one could have. 

"Oh soak it all in you asshole, just. . . just help me out man!" Michael pushed his best friend over. "I want to look actually presentable."

"Trust me, you could just be holding a slushie and he'd like it." Veronica smiled sweetly as she said this. "I have no idea why you caught his attention, he sees people with slushies all the time."

"Veronica I'm hurt, it's because Michael is the most handsome man out there!" Jeremy hugged his friend close, grinning like a madman.

"Jeremy!" Michael whined, snorting slightly.

"Well, let's just get you dressed so you're not going in a towel." Veronica said, going to Michael's closet. She opened it finding mostly nintendo shirts, looking back at the boys in confusion.

"What? I like the old stuff, give me credit." Michael shrugged. 

"Just wear your red hoodie and smile." Jeremy said.

"Okay, I'll smile and act like I always do. Thank you two so much!"

~ ~ ~

JD had nothing planned, he was going to wing it. He never really went on dates, Veronica was the only girl he dated and their 'dates' were killing people. He was going take Michael to the mall and let the boy drag him anywhere he wanted. It sounded like a foolproof plan, it would be kind of cute to see the kid geek out in a comic book store. Michael wasn't really complaining either, he was dragging JD to the game store at the moment talking about some video game. JD couldn't keep a smile off his face, so they were rushing things; what's the worst that could happen?

Well, for one Brooke and Chloe were there.

"Oh, Michael, hey! Listen, can I steal you for a minute? I need help."

"Yeah, sure. I'll be right back, okay Jason Dean?" Michael kissed his date's cheek before scurrying off with the two girls. JD couldn't blame him, Michael was just nice. He was a bit too nice, always ready to hear his friends' problems.

It made JD happy but also wanting to kill Michael's friends.

~ ~ ~

"What's up Brooke? Chloe?" Michael asked, a faint hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Well, we need help dress shopping."

~ ~ ~

Two hours.

Two hours out of their date.

Two hours hearing a lot of his faults when Brooke tried to tease him.

Two hours hearing more of his faults when Chloe also teased him.

Two hours when Michael came back, looking embarrassed and upset.

He looked like he wanted to cry.

JD was still there and was looking at a game, a confused look on his face. As Michael neared he heard what JD was saying. 

"How do you not die if you jump from that height?"

"Portal? Yeah there are special boots your character wears." Michael choked, letting out a shaky breath. "Y-you're still here? God I'm sorry," he laughed slightly. "I didn't know Brooke was going to drag me to rate her dresses. I'd get it if you wanted to just. . . go? I've been a terrible date."

"I just got you back, why would I end the date? Are you okay? You look like you're about to cry." JD put the game down and put a hand on Michael's cheek. 

"Brooke and Chloe pointed out things I'm insecure about. T-they meant well, but I just. . . I feel bad too, for leaving you I mean." Michael rubbed his eyes, finding them completely dry. "S-see? Not crying! I'm fine! Just sometimes I-I wish my friends would. . . I don't know? Disappear for a day or two. I'd miss them the minute they're gone but some alone time with you would be nice. They took Jeremy away too, I miss talking to him alone."

"You'd want them to go away for awhile?" JD asked, wrapping an arm around Michael. Michael nodded weakly, feeling guilt spread through him as he did so. "Well let's continue our date and ignore them if any of them show up." 

Michael looked up at JD. "You'd do that?" 

JD nodded.

"Kickass! Here, let me show you Spencers!" Michael pulled his date out of the game shop.

~ ~ ~

"So this is code red and this is red! Both can stop supercomputers surprisingly! Which one do you want to try first because you're drinking both." 

Michael held up two bottles, smirking slightly. JD took the one labeled 'fruit flavored'. "This one, I'll do the cherry one after."

"I'm hurt Jason Dean, cherry is code red. It's also great, to each their own I suppose! Try it!" Michael looked excited which made JD excited. He opened the drink, taking a swing of it. It wasn't terrible but not the best. His face must've shown that because Michael took it away and gave him 'code red' and drank the rest of just 'red'. The 'code red' was also not terrible but JD made sure Michael wouldn't take it away. He was sure the shorter boy would cry if he didn't like either.

"I like it." 

"Good, it's a favorite of mine." Michael looked very proud of this fact.

"I have to head back to Jenna's soon, alright Michael?" JD kissed his date's head. "I'll be sure to text you when I get home, alright?"

"Fine, but I expect the cheesiest text ever. It better be at least a paragraph!" Michael grinned.

"Of course, I'll text you."

~ ~ ~

_**Chloe is typing...** _

**Chloe: Help me**

**Michael: what's up?**

**Michael: Chloe?**

**Michael: yo answer it's been four minutes!**

_**Chloe is typing...** _

**Chloe: Brooke is making me go to her summer retreat and that's why I had to shop for dresses.**

**Chloe: Sorry, packing.**

**Chloe: save me from her ;)**

**Michael: gay.**

~ ~ ~

_**Jason Dean is typing...** _

**Jason Dean: Hey, so I just got home. I have no idea what to do with a paragraph but today was fun and we're going on another date without any interruptions. Sleep well okay? Veronica is making me watch a shitty movie.**

**Michael: Have fun.**

Michael put his phone down and laid in his bed. He quickly fell asleep feeling safe with JD's texts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send requests please~  
> Also send mega-man t-shirts, old navy has a sale of nintendo shirts (I went on a date and we saw them and I want them all)


	6. The First Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Isn't it weird all our friends have disappeared since a person who was called homicidal came to town?" Jeremy asked, pacing. "Jake's parents said they couldn't take him before, why change their mind?! Chloe wouldn't send you a winky face, she's dating Jake! Rich would've ran away!"
> 
> Next chapter is ending #1 (the total of two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to stop updating every five seconds but here I am writing this after posting the last chapter.  
> Here's a fun fact for those who didn't read the book! Code Red is used in the book while red is in the musical. Red was put out for only a year too, so we don't really know why.  
> I also love Code Red.  
> The movie they're watching is "Cry Wilderness" also known as the worst movie ever. It was trash.

Jeremy and Michael were battling zombies in some video game while Christine was telling Veronica and JD about her newest part of a play. Veronica was smiling and JD was thinking about what Michael said a day previous. His friends were disappearing to their summer activities and Michael seemed a bit happier just playing a game with Jeremy and not being in a huge crowd. He had his tongue out slightly while playing, Jeremy kept complaining about that.

"Shush you furry." JD finally spoke up when Jeremy went on his seventh rant.

"I'm not a furry--jesus Michael why did you make everyone think I was a furry?!" Jeremy slammed the buttons on his controller with rage and in hopes he'd kill the zombie.

"Because you liked when Brooke wore a sexy dog costume and you also get off on--FUCK!" Michael cut himself off when he almost died. He went back to the game, screaming something about 'claws' and 'blood'. JD smiled fondly at Michael, sighing in a way he never thought he would.

"Woah, you're really into him." Veronica noted, looking at JD before turning back to Christine. "Anyway we'll totally fly down here for the play."

"Yeah! That'd be great!" Christine said, taking a sip of her drink.

~ ~whydoidosomanytimeskips ~

"Jason Dean! With our friends in the next room?" Michael was pressed against the kitchen wall, grabbing food for his friends.

"I'm selfish, sue me." JD rolled his eyes, kissing the boy's cheek down to his jaw. 

"Mm, I might--did you just leave a mark?!"

"Maybe."

"I hate you." Michael grumbled, pushing JD away. "My parents will be pissed!"

"Now everyone will know you're mine, right?"

"I guess--"

"Michael! I have to run! Christine has to go home!" Jeremy ran in, speaking quickly.

"You need a ride?" Michael asked, biting his lip. He knew the answer.

"I have it, don't worry!" Jeremy left with his girlfriend.

"You good baby?" JD asked, looking where Jeremy once stood.

"Yeah, Christine is a bit more important than I am I guess." Michael let out a sigh. "I can't hate her, she's too happy and nice to hate. I think Jeremy is taking her home to make out with her or something. He never needs a ride when that's the case, if it's not then he needs a ride."

"Well now Veronica and I can cheer you up by watching bad movies." JD kissed Michael's head.

"That's what I need, if I'm going to be honest." 

~ ~ ~

"Hey, babe?" Michael spoke up from his boyfriend's--er, friend's--lap. They were halfway through this terrible movie about bigfoot. "Can you run out and get food? Like snacks?"

"You have money?" JD asked, running his fingers through Michael's hair.

"Here you go."

"Well now I have to!" JD stood up, leaving.

"He actually went?" Veronica asked.

"I have the power of kisses." Michael responded, hearing the door open. "That was quick--oh."

Jeremy was smiling as he walked in. "Sorry, I'm back. Is this--"

"Yes." Veronica and Michael replied, making room for the newly added guest.

Jeremy's phone dinged. 

"Christine is off to see Jenna she says, that's why we had to run." Jeremy said, smiling at his phone. "She's surprising Jenna too!"

"That's nice!" Michael smiled.

"Yeah that sounds sweet." Veronica said, her tone faltering a bit.

~ ~ ~

All of them were now in the livingroom. Michael's head had returned to JD's lap and his body took up the couch. Jeremy was on the floor near Michael's feet and Veronica was next to him. The movie seemed to drag on, but hey the raccoons attacked the kid and the bigfoot costume looked ridiculous. 

"Michael? Can I talk to you?" Jeremy asked, not waiting for an answer as he yanked Michael to the basement.

"What's that about?" Veronica asked.

"Don't know." JD shrugged but glared where Jeremy was sitting.

Why did everyone try to take Michael away from him?

~ ~ ~

"Isn't it weird all our friends have disappeared since a person who was called homicidal came to town?" Jeremy asked, pacing. "Jake's parents said they couldn't take him before, why change their mind?! Chloe wouldn't send you a winky face, she's dating Jake! Rich would've ran away!"

"I think you're overreacting, he's perfectly nice." Michael said, smiling. "I think we're dating actually, we went on one date but I think we're dating."

"You're. . . okay, if you're sure." Jeremy sighed. "Just be careful, okay?"

"When am I not careful? I always have my Dews in case anyone is in need."

"God Michael you are careful. Alright, well let's go back upstairs."

Both boys walked back to the movie to see just JD.

"Where's Veronica?" Jeremy asked, venom in his voice.

"She got a call from her parents, she should be back next week. It was a family emergency apparently." JD answered in a normal voice. This Jeremy was pissing him off recently and he wanted to make Jeremy disappear.

He really wanted to.

"Oh, well that's upsetting." Jeremy sat back down on the ground.

"I hope everything's okay with her family." Michael laid back down on JD's lap.

"I bet it's nothing, I promise everything will be alright." JD mumbled, taking and kissing Michael's hand.

"Mmhm." Michael closed his eyes, letting the sound of the stupid movie lull him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S E N D R E Q U E S T S B E F O R E J D K I L L S M E  
> I'm doing two endings~  
> Also there's a falsettos reference, see if you can find it (I'm sobbing).  
> Next chap will be ending 1.


	7. Ending #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First ending and the original ending  
> I had this one planned out since I wrote the first word.  
> "I worship you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send requests

Okay so Michael realized he was an idiot.

The question was how. Well the answer was simple!

"Where'd Jeremy go?" Michael asked, a groggy voice escaping his mouth. JD was making breakfast again, it was kind of nice.

"Said something about visiting his mom." JD replied, yawning.

That was the how. Jeremy would never visit his mother without Michael giving him support or being there. Jeremy got nervous visiting his mom if she ever asked, there was no way he'd willingly go without telling Michael.

"Jason Dean. Where is Jeremy?" Michael repeated, sitting up.

"I said--"

"You lied! Tell me the truth! Did he leave because he hates me? I can take it!" Michael begged, walking over.

"Alright Michael, he left for good. It's better this way, right? We can be together. Isn't that what you wanted? For them all to disappear?"

"N-no! Not like this--you mean all of them?" Michael backed up.

"Jenna spread a rumor, Rich pissed me off, Jake ruined everything, Chloe and Brooke made you cry, Christine took Jeremy away from you, and Jeremy caught on. Veronica has been asking for it anyway, she caught on when you two went downstairs. I got rid of her easily, don't cry baby. They all disappeared, it's our love against the world. Don't worry, I made it painless because they were your friends. I killed the Heathers before for some girl who left me! I killed Ram and Kurt for her and also gay rights!" JD turned, seeing Michael almost at the door. That wouldn't do. "Michael Mell. Here. Now."

Michael flinched but went over, afraid to anger the man who killed all his friends. "Y-yes JD?"

JD's eyes softened. "Jason Dean, come on, call me that again. Just. . . I'd trade my life for yours. Don't leave me." 

Michael nodded, feeling disgusted in the way he was still attracted to the murderer in front of him. "Just tell me why! Tell me why you'd kill them all!"

"Why would I kill everyone who made you upset or ruined our chances?" JD smiled, putting a hand on Michael's cheek. "Why I killed them?"

"Yes!"

JD uttered one phrase.

"I worship you."

~ ~ ~

Three years.

Three years of being with a homicidal maniac.

Three years of convincing himself he wasn't insane.

Michael Mell had been with JD for three years now.

JD was in college and Michael was forced to be in the same college as him.

Stockholm syndrome.

Michael liked to pretend that wasn't it, but he knew somewhere deep inside it was. He was still in love with the man who killed all his friends. He was happily still with this man.

"Michael? You okay?"

Speak of the devil. The handsome, wonderful devil. JD wrapped his arms around Michael, kissing his ear. "Hello."

"Hello Jason Dean, you have some weird obsession with me saying your last name I just noticed that." Michael smiled, looking up from his textbook. "I wonder why."

"Because you have a beautiful voice, how was class?"

~ ~ ~

Six more years.

God this was fucked up.

Michael Mell was about to be Michael Mell-Dean.

They were getting married.

This was really fucked.

This was his life now.

~ ~ ~

"Daddy how'd you meet Papa?"

A little boy was sitting in Michael's lap, he was his angel. They got a birthmother, so of course the child had Jason's eyes.

"It's a long story, maybe one day I'll tell you." Michael smiled at him, running fingers through his hair.

"You say that about where my name comes from too! Hmph!" The boy crossed his arms.

"I know Jeremy, I know."


	8. Ending #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please send requests since this is the end and I need something to entertain me.  
> My girlfriend is mad at me because I did them as a couple, I blame slushies.   
> And I quote her: if you're doing this thing which is clearly against nature at least make it happy!  
> "See? I was right!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally wrote 'huge' so I decided 'huge hug' is the way to go.

Michael woke up with notifications on his phone and JD playing cards with Jeremy.

**Richard: I'm heading back next week, you better be married to emo dude or furry dude.**

**Brooke: Michael! Chloe and I are gonna write you a letter okay? We're having fun but reception sucks!**

**Jake: this is really exciting, Michael you'd love this there's a bunch of retro shops.**

**Veronica: Sorry I left so suddenly, turns out my father broke his arm.**

**Jenna: Christine arrived last night, will you tell Jeremy for me? She's been comforting me all night. We're on our way back home.**

Michael stood up and moved next to JD. He leaned on his shoulder.

"Morning, you two are acting friendly today." Michael mumbled.

"Well JD and I actually talked like humans. We sorted almost everything out; we decided whoever won would be right." Jeremy said, placing a card down.

"I'm right!" JD hissed.

"About what?" Michael asked.

"If you're more like the sun or the moon. I think you're the sun because you're always bright and cheery." JD said.

"Moon, you're mysterious and you change every day. I'd know, I'm his player two." Jeremy gave a huge smile, putting down another card.

"I'm more a cloud, you're both wrong. I won." Michael stated before he heard a knock on the door. He stood up and walked towards it, hoping it was Jenna and Christine. His hopes were not denied as he saw the two girls and pulled them into a huge hug. They hugged back before stepping inside to watch the other boys play cards.

Michael sighed with relief.

Everything was going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan this one.


End file.
